In My Heart
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: [The sequel to In Your Eyes]Ten years have passed since the kidnapping of Fujiwara and Kondo. So far Konoha's been quiet but when a cloaked figure appears the twins life will soon be changed. [It wasn't A dream?]
1. Chapter 1

**E/N: **Hello all my fans and would be fans! Eiri Yuki-Sama's back with another story yay! For those of you who are new to the story this is part two. Part one is called _In Your Eyes_. Now to my hardcore fans, I must thank you all for the reviews they make my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Fu and Kondo. So no takey them!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In My Heart**

**Prologue**

Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke near him and the gates, "I'm glad you got Fu back in one piece."

"Fu?" Sasuke looked down at the blonde baby in his arms. "I thought it was Fujiwara."

"It is…Fu's just a cuter name." Naruto let out his foxy grin, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

**Chapter-1**

For our two fathers ten long years have passed. To keep suspicions down Sasuke said that Naruto was his servant and most of the towns' folk said that's where the fox belonged under someone's foot, but the trick worked Sakura still pestered Sasuke every time they went out on a mission, about marrying her and having lots of kids. Sasuke just looked at her like she was crazy two kids was chaotic enough why would he want more?

"Daddy…Wake up! Wake up!" A blue-eyed, black-haired boy sat on his father's stomach. He couldn't wake him by yelling so he smiled evilly then began to jump on the bed.

"Ah-! It's an earthquake, Sasuke grab Kondo and Fu!" Naruto sat up almost knocking down Kondo.

"Yay, Daddy's up! It's time for school you always sleep late!" Naruto looked around to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He turned to the clock, 6:30.

"You still have time why are you waking me any way?" Naruto laid back down and pulled the cover closer to him.

"Sasuke-daddy said that he had a mission and you had to take us to school today." Kondo turned as Sasuke entered the room with a bucket of water in his hands. Kondo quickly got off figuring out what Sasuke had in mind.

**_Splash_**

"AH-! Kuso!" Naruto sat up straight in the bed drenched; he glared at Sasuke who just stood with a smirk on his face.

"Like Kondo said I have a meeting with Tsunade. So that means you get to take them today." Naruto grumbled something about rights to sleep in, but he got out of bed and in a few minuets he was down at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Daddy, hey guess what!" Kondo excitedly jumped around in his seat.

"What Kon?" Naruto looked over at enthused child.

"Today, me and Fu are going to learn how to do the…the double thingy." Kondo smiled his fathers fox grin, Naruto half-way smiled then looked at Fu.

"Why aren't you excited Fu?" He looked at the end of the table to the blonde-haired boy who just sat there stirring his cereal.

"It wasn't that important to me." He never once looked up from his bowl as if something in it captivated him.

_Gee, he really acts like Sasuke, it's kind of scary._ Naruto shrugged then asked. "Hey Fu do you like any of the girls at school?"

"I do!" Kondo jumped out of his seat hand in the air.

"Ok, then who?"

"Her names Maria, she's got to be the hottest girl in school." Kondo sighed longingly; Naruto could just imagine the little hearts above Kondo's head.

"Maria? That fat chick?" Fu finally looked up from his cereal an expression of utter disgust across his face.

"So she's better than Elisa! She's almost as ugly as that billboard head woman." Naruto popped Kondo.

"Don't say that about Sakura, and where did you learn that from?"

"From Sasuke-daddy." Kondo said rubbing the side of his head.

"Figures."

"But I'm telling the truth Elisa is ugly! Like U-G-L-Y she don't got no alibi, ugly."

"Don't make me beat you." Fu was gripping the spoon so hard Naruto was waiting for it to bend.

"Alright…alright, it's time for school you can beat each other senseless later." Naruto sat up placing the dishes in the sink to be washed later.

**---Konoha Academy---**

"Bye Daddy." Kondo hugged Naruto around the legs then ran off to Iruka who was still teaching the children at the academy. Naruto looked at Fu and squatted down so he could look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Fu?" Naruto said as he ran his fingers through the straight blonde hair.

"It's…just that I suck at the bunshin no jutsu, and they're all going to make fun of me." The words hit Naruto hard they where the same that he'd felt years before when he couldn't learn the duplication technique.

"Hey, if you can't get it today you'll learn tomorrow. I'll tell you a secret I couldn't do the duplication either, but I didn't have any family to help me. So when you get home, just you and me we're going to train, then you'll be the best little ninja around." Naruto smiled his famous fox grin and watched as Fu smiled a little back at him.

"Thanks daddy you're the best." Fu hugged Naruto then ran off to the school doors as the bell for class rang. Naruto stood up and smiled sometimes he wished he'd had a father to cheer him on, but he'd learned he couldn't live in the past, he gave one final wave then began his walk back to the Uchiha Manor.

**--Inside the Academy---**

"Ok open you books to page 123." Iruka watched as the students grumbled and whined but pulled out the worn books. "As you can see on the page you place your hands together gather your chakara and create the illusion. Let me show you then you try it." Iruka began his display for the children, but in the back Fu and Len where whispering to each other.

"Hey, Fu you know what I heard?"

"What Len?" He looked at the boy who had red arrows on his face.

"I heard Iruka-sensei secretly sees this masked guy, and they stay all night at each others house, and like do stuff with each other."

"I stay at your house every now and then what's weird about it?" Fu shrugged trying to watch Iruka perform the jutsu.

"No like my mom said that grown up guys aren't supposed to spend the nights with each other that, it's kid stuff. She also said your dad and Naruto where the same way."

"THEY ARE NOT!" Fu yelled then realizing he'd said that to everyone not just the few who had been listening and began to turn red with embarrassment.

"Fujiwara, would you like to show us how to do the replication technique since you think talking is more important." He mumbled a no but walked to the front of the class and held his hands like Iruka had done moments before; he closed his eyes and began to focus his chakara into a clone of himself. A wobbly figure appeared but soon disappeared, when Fu opened his eyes.

"Wow, Fujiwara! That was great you'll be a prodigy just like your dad is." Iruka smiled which made Fu feel a little better that no one was laughing at him. "Alright Kondo you try, next." Kondo jumped out of his seat and raced to the front. He placed his hands like Fu and Iruka had done closed his eyes then concentrated…nothing. A wave of snickers resounded through the room; Kondo began to feel as if he was going to cry then raced out the room out to the playground. He sat on the swing and silently cried why his brother could do it but not him, and when he'd been so eager to do it, too.

"I can't believe him how could he do it before me!" Kondo yelled scattering the pigeons that had settled on the ground before him.

When class had let out for the day Fu walked down to the playground and sat in the swing next to Kondo.

"Nii-chan, if it helps Naruto-daddy said he'd help if we couldn't get the duplication thing down."

"It doesn't matter I suck, and you're the child prodigy like Sasuke-daddy." Kondo gripped the chain tighter then sat up and walked off. Fu sat in the swing full attention on his brother, he felt bad cause the things he didn't want happen to him happened to his brother. He sat there as Kondo walked what appeared to be the direction of home.

Soon when Kondo was out of sight Fu decided he'd waited long enough, he stood then began his trip home. He rounded a corner then saw a tall cloaked figure talking to Kondo, and Kondo seemed happy to see him. When Fu felt it was safe to finally round the corner he saw the man grab his brother then disappear. Fu ran out from where he had been hiding Kondo saw Fu and began to yell his brothers name out. Fu chased him what seemed like miles but soon ran out of breath the cloaked man could run and in the brief instant Fu rested he was gone.

Naruto had spent most of the day watching TV and was preparing food when he looked at the clock, 3:20.

"KUSO!" Naruto had gotten caught up in cooking and forgot to bring Fu and Kondo home. He ran out the door but as soon as he stepped foot outside a young blonde almost ran him over. Naruto looked at the boy he had tears streaming down his face and he was dirty from head to toe.

"Fu where's Kon?" He said in an uneasy tone, the boy wiped the tears away then stuttered out.

"A…A….cloaked man took him I tried to save him but….but I couldn't." With that the boy began to cry again. Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy and began to rock him back and forth trying his best to console him.

"Well find him, I promise." Naruto kissed him on top of his head, and set him on the couch so he'd be out of the door way. When Naruto had calmed Fu down enough to talk, Sasuke walked through the door.

"Sasuke, Kondo's been kidnapped."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E/N:** Wow that's a long chappy for me to write. I can't believe it if being laughed at wasn't bad enough Kon's been kidnapped! Any guesses as to who did it? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Cries That Fall on Deaf Ears

E/N: Wow 8 pages in normal format! I'm so happy does dance okies this is what you've been waiting for! Will Sauske and Naurto save Kon, or will the kidnapper turn the boy against his brother?

Princess-Chan: I must thank you for the question it'll be answered in this chapter. If it wasn't for the question I would have cut the chapter off earlier but it kept me going and made an even better one THX!

Dark Iasha: Yeah he does sound adorable! I should draw them for everyone and post it on DA, yush I will.

Kinamoto-san: thx hope you enjoy this one too.

Sasuke2006:) I'm glad I made a sequal too, I'll draw the two boys sooner or later. :p

ravemastaj: lol, actually you got it right XD

sasunarulover: FRIEND! lol, I say ja ne too, and thx for reviewing this one I'm glad you enjoied In Your Eyes also.

Pirates VS Ninjas: you'll have to read to find out if he gets saved or not. and I'm a ninja! rawr!

Fool4Sasuke33 : read and find out okies hope you enjoy it. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Last Time)

_"Sasuke Kon's been kidnapped."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cries That Fall On Deaf Ears**

**Chapter-2**

When the words finally registered to Sasuke's ears his eyes widened in shock.

"What? How? Didn't you pick them up from school Naruto?" Sasuke sat on the tan leather couch beside Naruto and Fu, his eyes never leaving the older blondes.

"I got caught up in cooking." Naruto broke his eye contact with Sasuke and looked at his feet. "When I realized that the academy had gotten out I rushed out the door to get them, but Fu almost ran over me crying and dirty from head to toe." Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples trying to think of a plan if the kidnapper was on the move then they wouldn't have much time.

"Naruto take Fu, go tell Tsunade everything. I'll go look for Kon, tell Tsunade to look after him, and meet me at the gates." Naruto nodded as Fu watched his parents grow with worry every passing moment.

"Sasuke-daddy?"

"Yes, Fu." Sasuke sighed impatiently as the blonde boy sat up from the couch.

"If it helps find nii-chan, the man wore a really long coat…" Fu reached up and grabbed Sauske's hand gently squeezing it. "Daddy please bring brother back." Sasuke forced a reassuring smile and ruffled Fu's hair.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Fu smiled slightly then let go as Sasuke left the house and headed east while he and Naruto headed west towards Hokage Tower.

**---Hokage Tower---**

"Tsunade, please! This is very important! You have to send the ANBU forces!" The blonde woman who was quickly loosing her patience watched as Naruto thundered around her office talking about a kidnapping.

"Naruto just because your son has been kidnapped doesn't make it an S rank mission, but this is fairly troublesome… so I'll send a few Jounnin to help you with this task." When she had said the words Naruto stopped his pacing and stared at her.

"Fine, but watch over the boy ok?" He motioned for Fu to stay with Tsunade as he left to meet up with Sasuke and the Jounnins Tsunade had assigned. Fu watched as his father ran out the office doors to save his brother. He wanted to go and do anything to help his dear brother, but the blonde woman scared him more than the cloaked man so he'd have to watch from the tower.

**---The Gates---**

Sasuke waited impatiently for Naruto to come, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a dark flash. He turned his but the flash was already gone, Sasuke trotted to where he saw it land. A pair of foot prints, they where headed to the west, Sasuke gritted his teeth he knew who it was and what he was trying to do with his child. He took off in a dead sprint after his son.

Naruto arrived with the five Jounnins behind him, he looked around for Sasuke but there was no sign of him anywhere. "I want you to spread out, find Sasuke and Kondo. This is a top priority mission guys, move." With that the group sprinted off into the forest, after Sasuke, Itachi and Kon.

---Forest (Kon) ---

The dark-haired boy watched as the older man carried him along with ease, but the rocking and the breeze soon made Kon drift off to sleep.

_Kondo was walking by himself towards home when a cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows. Kon was a little apprehensive at first, but soon relaxed when he was that the man looked a lot like his father._

"_I saw your performance in the classroom."_

"_You did? What do you want to laugh at me too?" Kondo shifted thinking of a way to change the subject._

"_No."_

"_Well, I guess I'd better get home." He uneasily walked past the tall man._

"_You want to be better than your brother don't you?" Kon turned facing the tall man, he stared at him intently in the eyes. Then a weird thing happened the dark ebony eyes turned to a crimson red, they captivated him to look deeper. Then his whole world stopped, the birds stopped singing, the breeze subsided, and it seemed as if all time had stopped along with it._

"_I ask again, you want to be better than him don't you?" _

"_Yeah, I want to show everyone that I can be the best ever."_

"_Then pursue it with out looking back, if you come with me then I shall train you like no other could." Kon felt helpless to deny the request of help._

"_Sure. Make me stronger than my brother." In an instant he awoke flying through the trees. _

Sasuke looked left and right his heart about to burst with worry, there wasn't any cries for help or any noises except the sound of the wind passing him by. Sasuke kept in pursuit until he came up on a shadow hoping from limb to limb in the trees. He dove towards it but the shadow evaded him with every step. Sasuke began to get angry and threw a shruken at the figure when a sharp pain burst from his neck. Forcing his body to go numb and darkness creep up on him.

**---Hokage Tower---**

Fu sat and watched people come and go through the office, but his mind was searching for his brother. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, but when he did a giant cavern would appear before him. He sighed opening his eyes once again watching the dark clouds move closer towards the city. He took a deep breath one last time, his mind raced through the forest and landed him at the edge of the cavern. Instead of giving up like last time Fu listened for any noises, a small soft whisper was coming from inside the cave. He walked closer and peered inside, it was dark and damp but no signs of a threat. So he walked inside the words kept growing louder and louder as he traveled deeper into the depths. When the cave split into three different paths Fu waited until the cries began to tail off then resumed following them. He entered a vast room in the cave when he stepped into it the whole room lit up showing every nook and crevasse, in the middle of the room a small fox laid in a sleep like state. Fu walked as close as he thought was safe and squatted to see if it was still alive. The young fox lifted its head, red eyes closely watching the boy.

"I see so you are my container. Just like my fathers." The boy shook his head then responded.

"Like your father?"

"Yes, he was once a great demon, but became caged inside of a human. Like you I am his offspring, we're brothers if you will." The fox sat up from his spot and walked towards the boy.

"Brothers, but my dads are both human?" Fu balled his hands into fists angry at the fox for calling one of his fathers a demon.

"I see he's never told you?" The fox swished his tail at Fu's face, and then continued. "Long ago before your father, Uzumaki Naruto, was born my father the great and powerful Kyuubi controlled the land, but mire human sealed him into a newborn. It seems the fate has been passed down to me and Ieta as well. I can feel him leaving the area, your father was tracking them but now I sense that they are to far out of fathers reach."

"What? What do you mean out of fathers reach! Kon's coming back isn't he?" The fox stopped his circling and looked the boy eye to eye.

"No, Kon decided his fate on his own." Fu's eyes widened realizing that it was Kon's decision to go with the man.

"No, it's not true. Kon's coming back to me; he wouldn't leave his little brother behind." Fu opened his eyes expecting to be at the cave but was back in the office staring out the window. He felt faint and fell on the cold tiles succumbing to the haze of darkness, hearing worried voices all around him. Then nothing.

**---Forest---**

Naruto could feel that he wasn't making any progress in the chase. "Kyuubi, lend me your power so I can get my son." The orange fox turned in his cell then spoke.

"You are too late; at this rate you'd never catch him."

"That's why I'm asking you for help." He said through clinched teeth.

"Even with my help you couldn't catch him!" He growled at the blonde.

"You mean he's…he's gone forever?" Tears began to prick at the back of Naruto's eyes, he could feel his heart being smashed into pieces right before his eyes. He'd never see his little hyperactive Sasuke again? No he'd been in even worse conditions and pulled through he wasn't about to lose his son. Naruto used the Kyuubi's strength and pulled closer to Kon. He noted the Juninn keeping a loose circle around him, and tried to think of a way he could cut off the kidnapper. Naruto motioned for the two on his left to go ahead around front and cut Itachi off.

Itachi watched with slight amusement as Naruto followed a clone and tried desperately to get Kon back. He looked down at the boy who had coincidently fallen asleep in his arms, then turned and headed southeast.

"You will be stronger than your brother; you just haven't tapped into that divine power yet. The power I will use to fulfill my plans." He smirked then disappeared into the shadows.

Naruto waited until he heard the signal from the first group that they where in place before he fully used his powers and speed up right behind Itachi.

"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME, ITACHI!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at him instead of moving like it had done numerous times before the kunai hit the target. He watched as Itachi slumped over on a limb hand on his shoulder then start laughing. Naruto felt his anger growing and ran to the laughing figure just as it poofed into a ball of smoke. "A...a…doppelganger quick search the entire area we can't loose him!" Naruto commanded the waiting Juninn, and in an instant they where gone looking for Itachi.

**---Hospital---**

Fu awoke in the hospital day-bed he placed his hands to his head and closed his eyes. It felt like his whole head was throbbing, sounds from outside his room door sounded like they had been cranked up a level.

"I heard he just collapsed." A soft spoken nurse began.

"He's lucky they got him in time or the virus would have killed him." Another nurse spoke up her voice wasn't as soft as the first's it had a lower tone to it.

"I feel so sorry.-" The third spoke up, it sounded like Sakura-san, but Fu's migraine increased every second he focused on the words.

"Hey, fox." Fu called out in the darkness then suddenly a flash of scenery flew by until he was outside the cave once more. This time the fox came to Fu, and sat down outside next to him.

"Call me Laith." The foxes red eyes gave an irritated stare at the boy. "Why did you call me?"

"What virus are they talking about?"

"Ah, yes I remember. You are accelerating your abilities to soon for your body to handle, normally your powers would have manifested by the time you reach fifteen or sixteen."

"But that doesn't explain the virus." Fu looked at the fox worry dominate in his eyes.

"Do not worry their inferior equipment generalized the surge of power as a virus you have nothing to worry about." Fu sighed with relief that nothing else would go wrong for the time being.

"I have one more question, what's happening to me? I could hear people speaking outside my room, like they where talking right in front of me. Why is that happening?"

"It's just the beginning of your transformation you shall see other things just the same. Your strength shall increase, speed, along with chakara flow. Did you not think it was strange that you could pull off an older level jutsu at your age when chakara is just developing?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but why couldn't Kon do the same." Fu's dark-blue eyes studied the fox questionably.

"Ieta is my older brother but he's less willing to help his container, unlike me." The fox gave a yawn then turned and headed back towards the cave. "Now leave or you'll strain yourself again." Fu blinked and in a flash he was back in the hospital room, he pulled off the blanket and walked outside his room. The nurses that had been outside his room where gone probably helping some one else.

"Oh Fu, I'm glad you're feeling better now. You gave Tsunade such a scare when you just passed out, is there anything I can do to help you with?" The floor receptionists asked looking at the blonde boy before her.

"Um is Sakura-san available?" he asked leaning on the desk.

"Yes I think she is. She appears to be on lunch right now you can go see her on the next floor down." Fu nodded and walked to the elevators then pressed the down button. When the doors opened a tall blonde woman stepped out, she crossed her arms then spoke.

"You pass out on me and now you're trying to go home?" Tsunade gave a slight irritated stare then pointed to Fu's room. "I want you to stay here until Sasuke or Naruto comes and takes you home, ok?" Her mad expression softened as she squatted down and spoke in a softer tone. "I don't know if some one might try to capture you to and we don't want to worry our fathers now do we?" Fu shuffled a little and mumbled a no, then walked back to his room. In his room Fu watched the rain begin to hit the window every now and then a flash of lighting would light up the sky outlining the city in light.

Naruto felt the rain beginning to fall but if one of the Juninns hadn't stopped his searching Naruto would have stayed out all night. "Sir, we've found Sasuke he was out cold a few meters to the east of here… Sir it's late and we need to take Sasuke back to the hospital." Naruto nodded getting at what the Juninn was implying, when he reached the hospital Sakura almost knocked down Naruto to get to Sasuke.

"Wha…what did you do!" She aid examining Sasuke before her. Naruto stiffened as she looked at him with a cold stare; he raised his hands defensively and replied.

"I didn't do anything. It was probably Itachi I bet that bastard did this to him." Naruto grew in anger as the words left his mouth. "He won't ever leave us alone!" Naruto punched the wall behind him then turned his head trying to keep his eyes off his dear Sasuke.

"I see then." Sakura sighed then looked up again. "Did you ever find Kon?" Her eyes traveled across the blonde's expressionless face for some sort of hint.

"No… he's gone." Naruto said the words not believing them himself. He turned and walked out the room, leaving Sakura to heal Sasuke. Naruto walked down the rows of doors until he came to one that said Fujiwara Uchiha. Naruto's eyes doubled in size as he sprinted into the room. "Fu, what happened? Why are you here?" He raced to the smaller blondes side worry in full force across his face. The younger blonde stared his father in the eyes; he reached up and hugged him around the neck. Naruto was taken aback by the sudden gesture but embraced his son. When Fu had been sat back on his bed he began to ask questions.

"Daddy, how come you never told me you had the Kyuubi inside you?" Naruto looked up at his son who was sitting in front of him.

"Who said that?"

"Daddy tell me why did you never tell us that you where the one that Yondime sealed the Kyuubi inside." The smaller blondes indigo eyes shaded from their natural happy shine.

"I didn't want you to know your father was a monster."

"I don't care daddy." Fu reached down and grabbed Naruto's hands; he then placed them at his chest. "I'm the same daddy you shouldn't have kept secrets from me." Naruto's eyes widened when the words hit him. _The same!_

**---Later At Home—**

Naruto paced the den in the back of the Uchiha Manor then stopped when his eyes fell upon a familiar picture. It showed Sasuke holding Fu and Naruto holding Kon, they where both flashing peace signs at the camera. Fu and Kon were about four in the picture, he moved on and saw one of the speech Sasuke had to give about Naruto and him just being friends and the children where his. Naruto picked up the picture remembering the past.

**--Gates of the Manor—**

"Sasuke tell us are the rumors true? Are you and Naruto having a relationship together?" A man in blue yelled from the crowd. A cheer of yeah's emitted from the rest. He resisted the urge to say that they where happily together and he fucked him every night in only ways that the man could imagine. Since Tsunade ordered him to keep silent about him and Naruto. He lied and said that Naruto was his servant and was going to care for the children.

"_It'll only make life harder for them. They may have to go through the same ordeals that Naruto faced if you tell that the children are his." Tsunade sat behind the large desk hands folded at her lips. Sasuke and Naruto nodded they had planned to tell everyone about their two wonderful children during the April festivals, but Tsunade stopped that plan._

After the announcement Sasuke embraced Naruto and told him how painful it was to lie like that for him. "It's ok Sasuke it's for the benefit of the children."

**--Den-- **

"DADDY!" A shrill cry brought Naruto out of his nostalgic memories; he walked down to Fu's room where the boy was hollering his daddy's name. Naruto laid back the door and walked in.

"What is it Fu?"

"I had an awful nightmare." Naruto's mothering instincts kicked in and he was soon consoling the blonde boy. "I dreamed that some evil man took Nii-chan away from me, and that Sasuke-daddy was hurt." Naruto stopped hand on the boys head, how was he going to tell him that the dream was real?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E/N:** _Pancakes happiness_

Gomen on the long wait. I couldn't figure out how to wrap everything together in this chapter so a rough transition was created from it. Any who back to the story, OMG Itachi has really kidnapped Kondo, and poor Fu he's going to be heart-broken when he finds out that his dream was real.


End file.
